Girl Meets Oneshots
by Kgurl40
Summary: One shots including all girl meets world characters. Including- Rucas, Lucaya, Rilaya, Larkle, Riarkle, Faya, Smarkle, Smaya, Rackle or Smiley, RileyxMayaxSmackle, RileyxMayaxLucas, RileyxLucasxZay, MayaxLucasxZay, RileyxFarklexMaya, MayaxFarklexLucas, RileyxFarklexLucas, Zarkle or Fay, Lay or Zucas, Zaya, Ziley, Corpanga, RileyxMayaxLucasxFarkle and etc. You can suggest more.


Ok so this is my first one shot, and it's a AuggiexDoyxFarklexLucas one shot. This interesting pairing was suggested to me by 'sFanFic and I hope you like it. Like I said this is very badly written so please don't judge. Anyways onto the story! I bring you '#1: Their Lesson'

Auggie and Doy have been secretly dating for a couple of months. Right now, when they thought no one was home, they were making out on Auggie's bed.

But Farkle and Lucas were there. And they were very uncomfortable. "What do you think they're doing?" Lucas whispers to Farkle, hearing the beds creaking.

"I don't know, but I think we should check." Both boys thought they would see them jumping on the bed, but they were very wrong.

Doy and Auggie were both in their boxers and they were pulling down their boxers, when the genius and the texan walked in.

"Oh my god." Farkle says. Lucas covers both his and Farkle's eyes.

The thirteen year olds scream and cover themselves with the blanket. "What are you two doing here?" Auggie yells.

"We were sent here to babysit." Farkle says taking Lucas's hand off his face. "Now what are you two doing here?"

They both look down and blush. "Experimenting?" Doy asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Wow that is so wrong." Lucas says shaking his head.

"Well we could use a visual presentation of what to do." Doy suggests smiling. Him and Auggie look at each other and smirk. "And I have an idea of some boys who could

show us."

"What!" The older boys scream. Farkle quickly shakes his head. "No no, Lucas is my best friend."

"Why not?" Lucas says shrugging.

"Lucas!"

"What." Lucas replies turning to the other boy. "You only live once."

Farkle bites his lip. Doy and Auggie are sitting on the bed, both hoping he will say yes. "I'm not su-" The scientist get cut off by Lucas slamming his lips on his. Farkle's

eyes widen in surprise, but he does not pull away.

He wraps his arms around the taller boys neck. Farkle breaks the kiss to push Lucas on the bed.

He climbs on top of Lucas and sits on his lap. He starts talking to Auggie. "Ok first you take off Doy's shirt." Farkle commands the younger boy.

Auggie climbs on top of Doy. He starts to take off Doy's polo shirt, while Farkle starts unbuttoning Lucas's shirt. Lucas and Doy smile and fist bump each other. "Then

what?" Auggie asks Farkle.

Farkle grabs the handle on Lucas's belt buckle. "Then you remove their pants." Farkle undos Lucas's pants and begins to pull them down.

Lucas sits up and grabs Farkle's hands. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Lucas says looking into Farkle eyes.

Farkle smiles and gazes into Lucas's eyes and kisses him softly. "I want to." He pushes Lucas down again and starts working on his pants again.

Farkle gawks at the boner visible in his tight boxers. Farkle pulls them down to reveal Lucas's 8 inch cock. "Damn Lucas." Farkle says.

Auggie finishes pulling down Doy's pants and starts pulling down his boxers. Auggie gasps at the sight of Doy's 6 inch cock.

Farkle looks over at Auggie. "Ok, just do what I do." Farkle tells Auggie. Auggie nods. Farkle gives Lucas's cock a few strokes, before leaning in and taking the pre-cum

leaking mushroom head into his mouth and beginning to suck on it. Lucas lets out a moan from the feeling of his best friend sucking his cock.

Auggie starts to do the same thing to Doy. "Mm...oh yeah..." Doy moans closing his eyes. Auggie continues to suck his boyfriends cock for a little while, with Auggie

wondering why the liquid leaking out of Doy's cum tasted salty.

Wondering if he could get Lucas to cum, Farkle started bobbing back and forth on the length of Lucas's cock in the way that the girl had done in the videos he had

watched. He let the boys moans encourage him to go faster.

Auggie notices Farkle going faster, so he does as well. Both boys could feel themselves getting close to shooting their load.

"Farkle...I'm getting close..." Lucas moans. Doy says the same thing to Auggie.

Farkle and Auggie continue to suck the boy's cocks, until they both release their load into their mouths.

Farkle swallows most of it and the rest of it dribbles down his chin. Auggie cringes at the saltiness of Doy's cum, but still swallows it.

Lucas sits up and kisses Farkle, and he flinches from the taste of his cum. Farkle and Auggie get off of the boys and lay down. Doy and Lucas pull on the boxers and lay

down next to them.

Auggie sighs. "You guys should babysit more often." He says cuddling next to Doy.

The other three laugh. "Sure thing." Farkle says before turning to Lucas. "Next time it's my turn."

Lucas nods. "Ok."

The four exhausted boys fall asleep all cuddled together.

(Sorry this was very badly written, I will try to get better)


End file.
